elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cutter
|Base ID = }} Cutter is a Bosmer blacksmith who owns Cutter's Weapons in Crucible. Background Cutter sells basic weaponry and armor, but she is known to be the only person who can make Madness armor and weapons from Madness ore. Interactions The Antipodean Hammer This side quest is activated by finding a matrix. She will make enchanted Madness Armor or Madness Weapons if one has the right amount of Madness Ore and one or more of the Madness matrices. The Lady of Paranoia Lady Syl claims everyone around her is plotting to kill her and take over her throne. Cutter can be of help to find out who Ma'zaddha meets with during the night. Dialogue "They call me Cutter. For a truly inspired blade, I can forge Madness Ore! Here. Hold onto this parchment. It lists what I need." :Forge Armor "What is your wish?" :: "I'd love to hammer Madness Armor to hold your shape. But you must provide some Madness Ore. Inspect the information I have posted." ::Boots pieces "Boots are useful. Though, sometimes, it's nice to wade barefoot through the blood of your fallen foes." ::Magic Boots pieces and matrix "Crush the skulls of the fallen under your boots. Stomp out their eyeballs with your heel. Paint the floor red in a bloody dance." ::'Cuirass pieces' ''"Sure, you've got your rib cage, but a sharp blade can pry ribs apart." ::Gauntlets pieces "When the blood flows across your knuckles, think of me." ::Magic Gauntlets pieces and matrix "They say the heart anchors the soul to the man. Think of this while the heart of your enemy beats in your hand. Then squeeze." ::Greaves pieces "Important arteries flow through the legs." ::Magic Greaves pieces and matrix "Such strong blood pulse through the legs." ::Helmet pieces "Head wounds bleed profusely." ::Shield pieces "Properly timed, blocking can stagger your foe. That is the time to caress him with your blade." :Forge Weapon "What do you wish?" :: "I'd love to shape a weapon for you, but you don't have enough Madness Ore. Have a look at the info I've posted in the shop." ::Arrows piece "These arrows will sink deep into your enemy's flesh." ::Bow pieces "Think of me when you send arrows to bite into your foe." ::Magic Bow pieces and matrix "With a gentle moan, this bow will yield to your pull. With a scream of delight, it will launch pain into your enemies." ::War Axe pieces "When you hack off an arm, the blood spurts out in surges." ::Claymore pieces "With enough force, this will cleave through meat and bone." ::Sword pieces "Carve a happy smile. Let the blood wash over your hands." ::Magic Sword pieces and matrix "Cutting a man apart, little by little... such sticky sweet victory." ::Never mind. "Maybe later." :Madness Ore "Spirits of ancient souls are trapped in the Ore. Find it in old ruins. Also, Grummites are especially attracted to it. It's a supple and flexible ore. Yet it holds a good edge. I can shape the sharpest of blades from it. I can also create magical items." ::Magical Items "Tradition dictates before each master smith dies, she hides these magical molds in the world. Like pouring salt into a wound. Over time they soak in magical energies from the world around them. Like you suck blood from a cut. Bring me a matrix and enough Ore, and I will forge you a new item and bleed the magic of the matrix into it." "'Go. Sink your blade deep into the flesh of your enemies." ;The Lady of Paranoia "Something smooth and sharp? Leave your foes sticky with blood." :Conspiracy "I don't spread gossip. I have nothing to say." ::Liar. Herdir, torture her! "Please, no!" ::I don't care. Herdir, torture her. "No, please no...." :::"You think I can't take that kind of pain? I've had worse. I won't tell you anything. There's nothing going on!" ::::Conspiracy "I don't spread gossip. I have nothing to say." :::::Liar. Herdir, torture her! "Please, no!" :::::I don't care. Herdir, torture her. "No, please no...." ::::::"Just stop it! Ma'zaddha and Nelrene... They meet in the street during the night. No one knows what they talk about. That's it. That's what you want isn't it? Now leave me alone!" :::::::Conspiracy "You know what I know. There is no more." :::::Very well. You shall be spared. "Thank you." ::Very well. You shall be spared. "Thank you." Quotes Loyalty Cutter will be very happy if the Hero remains loyal to her and doesn't visit the 'other smith' in Bliss. If the Hero visits her while carrying Amber weapons and armor, she will express her disappointment very clearly: *''"You have been unfaithful. His blades are dull and uninspired. Mine are sharp and exquisite."'' *''"You remain faithful. That is good. I would have to cut your throat if you visited that other smith."'' Smithy quotes *''"I've got the sharpest blades in the Isles. Maybe anywhere. Take a look."'' *''"Need something sharp? Stabbing, cutting, that sort of thing? I can accommodate you, I assure you."'' After completing Shivering Isles Main questline After completing the Main Questline, Cutter, along with every other denizens of the Isles will begin addressing the Hero of Kvatch as the new Sheogorath: *''"Lord! How may I serve You? Do You require a sharp blade to bleed your enemies?"'' Trivia *Cutter is a member of the Duelists, a non-joinable faction in the Shivering Isles. *Though she carries with her a pair of Scruffy Shoes, Cutter is always seen bare-footed. *Even though Cutter is marked as an essential character, like Dumag gro-Bonk, she still has a tombstone epitaph for her grave in New Sheoth Graveyard, should she die. It reads, "In memory of Cutter. She enjoyed every cut to the last. And she enjoyed that one the most. It cut her spirit free." *Based on her own name, the epitaph on her grave and the comments of the other smith, Cutter apparently "tests her blades" herself, as evident from one of her random quotes. "Testing the blades" likely means slashing herself. *Even though she says her blades are better than Dumag's, the blades have exactly the same stats if they are both obtained at the same level. Gallery Cutterblood.png|Cutter inside her shop, Cutter's Weapons. Bugs *Cutter never goes to sleep. This is because she was scripted to seek a bed on the first floor of her shop, while it actually sits on the second floor. Appearances * de:Jillette ru:Резчица fr:Trancheuse Category:Shivering Isles: Crucible Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Merchants Category:Shivering Isles: Blacksmiths Category:Shivering Isles: Dementia Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Quest Givers